


Harry, will you go to the yule ball with us?

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry shocks all of Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One his way to dinner, a group of girls asks Harry to bring them on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry, will you go to the yule ball with us?

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably what is known as a drabble, as in it's super short :-D

“Hi Harry.”

Harry stopped short so that he didn't walk into the group of girls that was currently in his way. He had just entered the great hall for dinner and was rather hungry. His stomach growled, making him a little grumpy.

“Hi...” Harry greeted the girls warily. There was six of them, and they were all younger than Harry – who was back for an eighth year to make up for missing his seventh. If he had to guess, he'd say that the girls were between years five and seven.

One girl – who happened to be the tallest of them – stepped forward. “We know it's still a long way off, but we were wondering if you'd take us to the yule ball this year.”

“All of you?!” Harry asked in astonishment.

“Yeah,” the girl confirmed. “Or rather, the one of us that's left.”

Harry scratched his head. “Er... I'm not following you.”

“The six of us – and a couple of others,” she gestured to point out a few girls who were shyly standing off to the side of each of the house tables. “Well, we were all hoping that you'd go with us to Hogsmeade a few times as a group so that you can get to know us. And then – as time goes by – take whichever of us that you like on dates. We figure that you can slowly figure out which one you like the most, and that one will be your date to the yule ball.”

“Er...” Harry droned awkwardly. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone in particular finish eating and get up to leave the hall. “That's, erm... That's...”

The six girls all bounced excitedly. “Come on Harry! It's a brilliant idea! It would be a bit like you were dating all of us! And we promise not to get jealous or fight over you!”

Harry was honestly at a loss for words. He stuttered out a bunch of syllables before a word finally managed to escape his mouth. “But!”

Still bouncing, the girls now looked at him with huge puppy dog eyes. “ _Please_ Harry. Please date us and decided which one to take to the yule ball.”

“Oh for fuck's sake!” Draco burst out impatiently. He was waiting off to the side of the entrance to the hall for the cluster to move on so that he could leave, but they clearly had no intention of moving anytime soon.

He decided that clear action was needed, so he gently pushed his way into the crowd of girls, who promptly glared at him. “Potter doesn't want to date any of you, so why don't you apologize and leave him in peace?”

“Shut up, Malfoy!” A short but scrappy girl with black hair snapped at him.

“If Harry just gives us a chance, we _know_ he'll find true love!”

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Harry, who inhaled a gasp of hope when he saw the look in Draco's eye. Without saying a word, Draco grabbed Harry, pulled him close, and snogged him breathless. Harry moaned and gave as good as he got. The kiss last a good minute as everyone in the hall watched them in astonished silence.

Finally, feeling just a bit drunk, Draco pulled back and turned to look at the group of girls. “There! You see? He's not going to be dating any of you.”

Harry chuckled. “I thought we were trying to keep us a secret?”

Draco glared at him. “Well we were, but I don't  _share_ ! So, I had to prove to these girls that they need to  _back off_ and leave you alone. It was either this or hex them all.”

Harry laughed and put an arm around Draco to pull him closer again. “I don't mind.” Harry kissed him again, which broke the astonished silence because now everyone was gasping incredulously.

Rather than seethe with jealousy – as Harry might have guessed they would – the girls that wanted to date him all let out a happy purr of: “Aww!” This prompted him to look around. The girls were all watching him with strange expressions.

“That's so sweet!” 

“He found his true love already!”

“That's so hot!” 

“You think they'll let us keep watching?”

Harry blushed and looked away as Draco buried his head in Harry's neck to hide his blush. Harry slipped his hand into Draco's.

“Come on, I think I should probably skip dinner tonight,” Harry whispered in Draco's ear. 

Hand in hand, the two of them fled, practically running all the way up to the eighth year dorm.

“Well... I guess that cat's out of the bag now,” Harry stated with a grin.

“Yes,” Draco hummed in agreement before pulling Harry close and snogging him senseless. “I'm glad. It means I can do this to you anytime I want.” Harry simply nodded in agreement and returned the kiss.

 


End file.
